The MONSTER inside - BY DIXIE LEE
by Dixie2002
Summary: What if Kernel's younger sister, Annabelle didn't die? what if she stayed with her grandmother? what if Annabelle never accepted Art as her brother, what if she hated Kernel and never thought as him as his brother, what if she didn't EVER forgive her parents for leaving her forever and thinking she was dead?


The MONSTER INSIDE

It all changed...

I didn't use to be emo, I didn't use to be black, I use to be colourful and bright .I used to wear a turquoise dress, matching with a pink belt, white and hot pink heels .I wore light pink lipstick, blue jeans and a turquoise neck scarf .But now, I wear a Very dark purple top, with black jeans and a black belt plus black and purple Nike trainers. Naturally, my hair is towheaded blonde. However when I was younger, my older brother (Cornelius/Kernel) switched the shampoo with bleach so now my hair is permanently platinum blonde - a reason why my mum won't let me dye my hair. . My hair can be straight, wavy; curly it just depends on my mood really.

I haven't seen Cornelius for ages. Mum said it's been 6 years and has given up looking for him as well as Art. I never called Art my brother. He hated me and I hated him back. He just appeared one day. I stayed with grandma while my family moved out. Apparently my family moved because of Cornelius and Art. Art was a demon (yeah right!) and Cornelius kept on seeing these lights, strange as it seems. I was glad I didn't stay with a bunch of freaks like them; even mum and dad are pretty weird.

Every day it was sunny; me and my best friend Jodie would walk to school together, we would stop at the corner shop, pass notes during lessons when the teacher was droning on about stuff. On the way back to home we would go back to the corner shop. At home it was pretty peaceful too, sometimes mum would just stay in bed leaving me to do loads of work, but because she's having a baby it's going to be different - most likely it would be less quiet and I would be coming home to an annoying crying baby. However this changed .It changed on one unfortunate day. Friday the 13th...

Jodie did crazy things: Going on huge ships like the titanic and end up on a deserted island, Bob sledging on Mount Everest or Mauna Kea or Chimborazo, Digging in abandoned caves which were strictly OFF LIMITS. but one day she did a REALLY CRAZY thing, You know how that man Felix Baumgartner, who broke the world's free-fall record by jumping from space down to the earth and breaking the sound barrier, yeah well she thought she would break that record, (sometimes it was IMPOSSIBLE to find what's going on in her mad brain) I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen "Oh Annabelle, stop complaining, after this I will actually be seen for what I am" "that is?" I asked, she frowned a me "A cliff hanger, a stunt girl .I DON'T KNOW! For once in my life I'll be treated special"

Jodie's parents were super rich so they could afford to send their daughter into space and not think she might get seriously injured that could ruin her life FOREVER! (well that's what I thought) .I knew something bad it went would happen (even though I did try not worry) and it did, it went TERRIBLY wrong. When Jodie jumped it was all well but then as she got lower and lower her speed started to increase, at a precise moment Jodie was 'suppose' to pull her Para-shoot. Her Para-shoot followed its own path. Her Para-shoot didn't come out, she soon realized that she hadn't pulled the string (that makes the Para-shoot come out) as she is quiet forgetful, I was waiting for her at the bottom.

Blood, that's the main thing I remember .Tons of blood everywhere, Jodie laid on the cold, dry ground; it felt like the entire world had stopped orbiting, like we were all frozen in time, like we were living in a painting. It could only mean one thing. Jodie was dead. I screamed Jodie's name over and over again but Jodie didn't reply, her face was hard, her eyes looked like they had popped open, a bit like that guy who to his helmet off in outer space ,in the song 'Dumb ways to die' except this wasn't funny but it was a VERY dumb way to die. School was a pain in the neck as well, I got bullied a lot, so I mostly just bunked off and hung out with my cousin at our (mine and my cousin Hope's) den. Hope said I should get a new best friend "maybe Josie, Josie's twin! After all, Josie would be like Jodie" but I shook my head, no one could replace Jodie, not my childhood friend, not Josie, not even a hologram could replace my BFF.

When I got home, mum and dad were having an argument about Kernel, saying they would not let him back here no matter how much times he asked – I guess they are a little TOO over protective about me, I tried to tell mum that with all the shouting it would be bad for the baby but she just ignored me well.

I couldn't take the noise, the shouting. I couldn't wait for Kernel to come home, I didn't want him to, he had left us .I ran away from home that night, and I stayed in the shadows. I didn't tell anyone, only my cousin Hope. She told me I should be called Hope or Faith because she THINKS I have a lot of faith and hope but I'm not. I'm Annabelle Fleck I may be loads of things crazy, dangerous, scared, and curious but Hope and faith are two things I don't have.

The Mist

I couldn't see anything, it was a dark cloudy night – it made it worse that I was in the shadows – it was all blurry .In the corner of my eye I saw a thick circular mist, I knew instantly that this wasn't natural, the mist doesn't just randomly come into our isolated village I wasn't going to go ranting on about it like Kernel did and have to move again, even though my parents don't really like it here I do so I was going to keep my mouth shut .A little dog came bouncing by, It was Josie's twin sister Jodie's westie. It went over to some rose bushes and did its business (its pee was so bad that the roses actually turned black). Then it saw the mist and curiously went up to it, I knew something bad was going to happen and it did. The mist suddenly changed direction, heading directly to the dog, the westie turned and fled but after 2 metres it couldn't go on, it was stuck in brown mud (or was it its own shit, no idea) .It started howling like mad but it was too late, The damage had been done. The mist swirled around the westie, the last thing I heard was the westie barking. It was saying 'Josie'…

I heard a girls voice called the westie's name (jack), the mist turned to the girl "Jack! It's me Josie!" the mist headed to the girl. The girl screamed and ran for her life; every second she got faster so did the mist. Josie tripped the mist did the same as it did with the dog then Josie disappeared. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth and dragged me away from the mist, the hand belonged to an old man. He told me if I ever wanted to see the light of day again I was to keep quiet and that when he moves his hand I must not scream but to run far away and forget all about this chat. when he moved his hand away I was relived, I actually kind of wanted to get away from him, he reminded me of that really old man in 'home alone' mixed with that mad man in 'monster house'. As I ran, I heard the mad man shout not to go the way I was already heading in, BIG mistake.

The mist heard him and came with rapid speed "He will get you! The master will find you! He will capture you just like he did with Art. HE WILL FIND YOU!" the man shouted, I almost shouted back at him but I stopped in the nick of time. These strange lights clouded around me, I thought about my brother Kernel, about how he could see the lights (also I thought about my so called demon brother Art). I didn't want to be like Cornelius, I didn't want to be a FREAK. Lights blinded me; the last thing I saw was a group of figures, crowding around me. LAST when the figures asked me load of questions that I couldn't catch, but I just kept saying 'Cornelius', as I wanted him here (even though I hated him), to inform me about the lights. Then the people started circling me and calling me names, suddenly a foot squashed against my head and the world all went black. The last thing I heard was 'FREAK!"

"Do you think she's dead?" "If she is then we'll have to bully someone else, bummer!" "Will you all shut up?" I heard a voice say, I felt a stick being poked into my ribs, "Keep still" I told myself "Yup, she's dead." I heard laughter and joy in the air "wait! I think we're forgetting that_ I_ am the captain" I instantly knew that this was Darwen's group, a bully; this is the group who bullies me. Darwen turned me around, I could feel his body coming over me "She's faking it, she's alive .Get up" I was dragged to my feet. "Well. If it isn't little Annabelle. Wasn't she the one with that mad boy saying he could see lights, Cornelius or as some people called him, Kernel? And the one with that mysterious kid who bit people a lot" there was a murmur going around "Oh what did Kernel say he was? Oh yeah! Kernel said he was a DEMON!" Darwen and his friends all put their black hoods up and made weird noise's, I just ignored them and laughed at their stupidity, "Ha! As if Demons are real I didn't two brothers only one! And he is dangerous, brave, cunning, surprising, reckless, fearless, heroic, courageous, confident, adventurous and above all he is audacious .I'm glad I took after him and I'm glad he is the way he is because even though he's abnormal weird, strange, disturbing whatever word you want to call him, he is Cornelius Fleck my one and only brother!" My throat was dry after all that, I had no spit left in me. I felt like I had just swallowed a bucket of slugs, snails and worms all mashed up and left me an unbearable after taste, Darwen and his gang looked even more surprised, but tried very hard not to show it, also I tried very hard not to laugh at their stupid and shocked faces.

"So you think you're brave?" Darwen's friend, Jacob asked "I know so!" all heads turned to Darwen after I said this "We could send her" "Yet again what about the coppers?" "What about them?" "Well I don't want to go to jail!" I then spoke up "If you ask me, you should just send me back home" "Yeah well no one's asking you Blondie" said Casper, a boy with long platinum hair, abit like mine but his was more golden "Say's the one who looks like legolas" Casper actually had pretty cool hair, It had a sort of ghostly – like feature but he offended me so I wanted to offend him "Plus a least I don't look like one of those moaning ghost's in a Christmas carol who visit scrooge" Casper flushed with half anger, half I think…. Embarrassment? Yes! He blushed with anger AND EMBARRASSEMNET! A Fierce black skinned and black haired girl (who was called Catalina/ Kit Kat) said "Oi Legolas is awesome! and so is Casper Don't you dare make fun them" even though I agree with this (not the part about Casper being awesome) I couldn't hold my tongue "Yeah well Legolas a real jerk in 'The Hobbit' " Catalina looked like a panther getting ready to pounce on her prey AKA me but Jacob stopped her "Hey Kit Kat don't kill her, at least not yet" he said with an evil grin "let the real demons do their job" he said mockingly but something about his face was serious I stared at him while the others were arguing in the background.

Why did they come?

I was pushed it to the empty great hall of the abandoned house. "Something crashed into here last night, all the police are afraid to go in all except my dad and check so we're sending you as order of me Darwen Let's see if you come out… ALIVE" I was only being pushed around because Darwen was the police chief's son "If your dads so brave then why isn't he checking it?" I demanded obviously the chief was scared like the rest of his army "He's busy so just get it there okay!" he pushed me and blocked the door the windows were barred as well. I had no escape.

I walked down the hallway and rooms not daring to look at the pictures and dolls that stared watching my every move. I started to think that with a hammer I could take the wood nailed to the walls (in front of the windows) off and make a breakthrough but I didn't want to look at anything let alone touch anything. I finally came to a dark room with an enormous hole in it. As I edge closer to the room I suddenly stopped would it be safe to go in? Of course not! It is properly the most dangerous room in this entire house seeing as the 'thing' that crashed last night was in this room or even IN this room.

I was telling myself it would properly something stupid like a weird looking man-alien thing but I still wasn't so sure. I walked up to it and there was a small sphere with spikes sticking out. I started to creep towards it ,the spikes quickly zoomed into the sphere ,I was a bit shocked as I didn't expect that, as a matter a fact I didn't think I would expect anything I though either it would be better or, most likely, worst! Something dragged out of the box slowly I dashed to a dark corner, a small aardwolf-like face peeped out of the box, I was terrified however I soon found out this wasn't that bad. It spoke it a whisper like voice but also a very loud deep voice (as strange as it seems). " Master the place is deserted this would be the perfect place to build the battalion" the complex creature sneered the battalion? They're making an army! Master! There is someone more horrid and gruesome then this creature set before my eyes? I walked backwards anxiously but unfortunately there was a twig that snapped as I stood on it plus to make matters worse the creature heard and started howling which was a call for back up, I saw many little creatures again however these looked much like hyena-like creatures but these had chains on them " Find the imposter! And bring him to me so i can show master. It will be up to him if the imposter will be bloodless or will be set free breathing. Now go find it!" the big leader commanded. The hounds of hell were set free.

I was trapped here with these aardwolf and hyena creatures stalking me. I will never see the light of daylight again .I am doomed.

It got worse every second

I didn't know what these Monstrous things could do, I didn't know who or were their master was and what he could do but I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I soon found out what they could, a little boy who acted all brave called out in a loud voice BIG MISTAKE. "Hello!" he shouted all the Hyena's all looked to him but the aardwolf stopped "HA HA! Hey Darwen it's safe. I mean the girls not here she's gone… I mean well who cares its SAFE!" The aardwolf snapped at the hyena's to seize the boy "Ha! No wait AAAHH AAAAAH Oh please where ever you are whoever's there please no! NOOOOO!" the sounds were unbearable I was almost about the reach out and grab him but I stopped myself, the boy actually SCREAMED but none could hear and no one would help. The aardwolf talked in English now "We've got the imposter master, what should we do with it?" I heard a sly menacing voice "Well isn't it obvious my dear Abaddon .I will tell you in good time, however first my other demons must join us first" The lights shone brightly than ever and formed an oval shape full with the lights out came some very nasty looking DEMONS! I thought I was dreaming, having a nightmare, but NOONES nightmares are as bad as this.

One was a giant bunny, not the sweet and cuddly ones, this one looked like it could it tear you to bits in a few seconds and eat your bones with its sharp teeth, to tell you the truth they all looked like that, the rabbit looked a bit like Bugs Bunny just more bloody and demonic plus this wasn't loony toons this was real .Another was a scorpion the size of your whole body plus head and feet (but 10 times bigger) and it had a humans head (even though it only talked with shrieks) others included demons like a demon with body of a large dog with many spikes everywhere and the head of a beetle and large cockroach demons and a race of horse like demons with yellow blood and a race of strange, furry, legless, leech like demons the last two REALLY caught my eye, they were very freaky. One had a black Labrador's body, a crocodiles head and woman hands (which had red nails, either blood or nail varnish) (Almost like the Egyptian god Ammit) while the other was a bit like a demon baby, it's skin is green, it's head was bigger than a normal babies, and it had small – what you might call them – mouths on its' two hands. I was sure that ONE of these HAD to be the master (most likely the green skinned baby demon) but the worse hadn't come. A tall pale red creature with cracks all over its skin (which poured out blood) and eight arms floated out of the shadows. I realized that this creature didn't have a heart, only a hole of millions of tiny, hissing, snakes. "Now we can begin, Femur!" the evil bugs bunny bounced over, looking thirsty for blood "what do you think we should do with it Vein?" he asked the croc - headed dog, Vein snapped "Hmmmmm….. Not bad Vein what about you Artery" he asked the Demon baby but Artery's eyes were fixed on the squealing boy "Abaddon, dispose of him" the red demon scowled "No please! I'll do anything" the boy whimpered again but the red demon just smiled crookedly and laughed evilly "Even though you're a weak of a human, you suffer strongly." Vein started snapping and whimpering again "Hush now Vein you'll get your dinner eventually, but I suppose you can have a bite" he said savagely the croc-headed monster turned to the boy and bite into his poor and feeble leg, the boy screaming with pain, shouting over and over that he was a demon, the red creature turned to the boy "Oh but you see young man, I AM a Demon" he smirked cunningly. Artery started to complain about vein moaning about getting a fresh bite of red flowing blood "Son of a devil you are! You bloody devil!" "ENOUGH!" the red demon angrily shouted, obviously annoyed by all the noise "Artery you will get you dinner" Artery started moaning again quietly but the master could hear "Do you answer me, Lord Loss your creature, back like that and you!" he pointed to the boy, touching his face with his slimy arm "Will pay for that insult. Artery, Vein, Abaddon, Spine, Femur. He's all yours but do try to share equally" he snickered as he floated away from the crime scene, the rest is all a sort of blur but it was still clear the monsters all climbing onto the boy shrieking his head off, tearing bits and pieces off, limps, guts, bones, body parts, (most occurring) blood splatter around the whole room The boys head came swooping off, his only eye (as the other got squashed out of his face) gazing at my direction, looking straight to me. As I stared at that eye I started to feel guilty, the girl wouldn't have died if it wasn't for me (as the door was half open half closed but I didn't know that). I started to slip away from the ravenous demons who were chewing on the boy's bones and body parts, Lord Loss spoke up "Strange" he mumbled I suddenly stopped to hear what he was going to say "A soul just disappeared from the room but not from the whole house, A human soul and I am quite sure it's not this one" he said as he pointed to the body on the floor (well what's left of it) "It was a FEMALE soul"

The deal of a lifetime (no really)

I knew all the demons plus they hyena monsters were on my trail, I had to get out of her and I intended to get out ALIVE.I stepped back again hoping there wasn't a twig and I wouldn't step on it alerting all the monsters in the other room, It was much worse than a twig, It was the demonic style of a creature body of a large dog with many spikes everywhere and the head of a beetle, plus there was others the Large cockroach demon and A race of strange, furry, legless, leech like demons not to mention the race of horse like demons with yellow blood " Malice come" Lord loss said the beetle-headed dog came over to its lord "Spine you too" The scorpion came over as well "Now my Sligstata push the girl back into the room, and my dear Kallin block the door so she can't escape ,not that she can escape " the Horrible horses forced me to the room again and the leech demons stayed guarding the door. The large cockroach pushing me "Now there Gregor lets not be harsh." the cockroach stopped pushing but it still looked like it wanted to bite my head off, I was thinking about what Jacob said, wondering if it might be true, wondering if these demons would kill me. "Well, Well, Well. Looks like Young Annabelle come out to play, how long have you been lurking in the shadows?" I'm about to answer back but two things are running through my head did he know my name 2. How did he know I was hiding in the corner? "Never mind about that, so your related to Cornelius are you? Brother and sister, yeas I thought so. Such a shame about him though, he thought he closed all the windows and tunnels him, Gubitsch and Bec. But here I am and here I'll stay. And soon a War will rage on. Sometimes I think you have more of Bec's evil inside of you then Cornelius. But I also think you have Gubitsch's cowardice feature, oh never mind, don't want to spoil the surprise now do we" "what surprise" I ask him but he's not looking at , me any more "I said, WHAT SURPRISE!" I shouted, the horrible monster looked down at me, very well I will tell, only if you say please" I stare at him "Is that a joke?" I ask him he smiled cunningly "I never joke" he said I stared at him, not sure what to do, what to believe, if I scream will be eaten by the Kallin leech's or the Sligstata or Gregor (the large cockroach) or Malice (the beetle-headed dog) or the hyena hounds or the aardwolf or Vein or Artery or spine most, likely nearly every single demon would get me and Lord Loss wouldn't do anything about it or of course I could... "Well I don't have all day, my familiars are hungry" "But they've just had the boy to eat" I said, not knowing what he was asking before "Yes but if you have not realized they are demons, thirsty for blood and hungry for fresh meat" I stared at him scared but not letting it show "I know your frightened but I won't hurt you, not unless you give me an answer to what I just asked you" my throat had gone dry, I couldn't talk I tried but all that came out was a squeak "Sorry what was that?" Lord Loss looked at me, enjoying me being tormented I talked louder but it came out with a louder and squeakier shriek "Your human not a mouse" I suddenly got my act together "What was the question?" I asked him quietly he sighed "Listen this time or I will get impatient as I have asked you at least 5 times" I nodded quickly, and when I get impatient, the one who got me impatient get's fed to my familiars" he pointed towards his evil creations, I nodded quickly not out of enthusiasm but out of shudder, wanting to get out of this mess as soon as possible "What do you want me to do?" I asked quickly but nervously "Easy if you become my servant help me out do jobs for me, like what Cadaver did for me but different , I will not kill you and the demons wont either, but you MUST stay in the Demontra and you Must become a Demon .Do we have a deal?" he asked slyly "No we don't. I said I have two conditions" I said looking towards Lord Loss straight into his Evil eyes "Yes?" "The first is that when it is the 1st of April, You will tell me the secret you keep saying 'all in good time' second is that I'm allowed to visit Humans in the human world three weeks every month, 1 week at the start of the month, 1 week in the middle and 1 at the end of the month. Deal?" I look at him hoping he will say yes or either just letting me go free, but he didn't look like someone (or either something) that would let some go free of charge I'm standing her now anxiously waiting for the decision... "Deal"

I mostly do demoniac things for Lord Loss but that can't be helped seeing as I work for a demon. This is me Annabelle, descendent from Cornelius Fleck (Not that I'm that proud of that, who would be proud of being the descendent of the no-eyed freak!), the first who could ever see the lights. I'm Annabelle MacConn, I'm 15, I can see lights, I can do spells without even trying to, I have PERFECT memory (like Bec), I catch glimpses of the future (Like another human familiar, Nadia Moor/Juni Swan), I can open windows (like Cornelius) (Lord Loss says that it is most unusual that I can do all of these things without realizing) but one thing that is truly amazing is that when I'm with Lord Loss I will be a demon but when I am with humans, I'm a human so you might as well say that.. I'm half human half demon.

The End

**_Epilogue:_**_A month has passed since I worked for Lord Loss, it's the first__of April, and I've been DYING to know what the secret (technically I've cheated death seeing as when you become a demon you're not fully alive, only your heart mixed with other things, comes with you. As I'm half demon I'm half dead sounds strange but there it is) "Annabelle! Happy birthday, of course it's you demonic birthday that happened on the seventeenth __of March but we're celebrating your human birthday" Lord loss called out to me, once actually seeming happy in his miserable life "Oh thank you master! I never knew you could be that kind" I replied back as I turn to blow out the candles I realized that the is 22 candles o the cake, but Lord Loss just probably put 22 candles on seeing as it's my favourite number "Are you ready to go back to your pathetic human world my dear Anna?" Loss asks quiet unsure of what I'm about to do, I am too "Yes I have to visit my Vita and dad, my friends everyone who I've missed and I have to do that all in 24 hours!" I tell him, Lord Loss just smiles to himself "Go on then my precious Annabelle, be safe" "I will" as I make a small portal leading back to my village, I think of Vita, wanting it to send me straight back into Vita's arms so I could hold her tight, but my portal vanished. I tried again but it didn't work "My Lord" I call Lord Loss "Yes Annabelle" it won't work the portal towards my parents, i think clearly of them and it just blacks out everything." Master looks down "Annabelle, I never break a promise do I?" "No my lord" "Than I shall not break this one, I have two things to tell you. One we both promised together, one i promised myself" I stared at him, wondering what the promises he would tell me, I suddenly got that one of them was about the secret he had gone on for a whole month "Annabelle the one promise we both discussed is about... Where you came from" I was REALLY confused "But I know where I'm from, Cornelius is my brother, Caspian Fleck and Melena Fleck are my parents plus Art who was never my brother also as you call him, Artery was my 'brother' what more is there to know about where I came from" Loss swallowed "There's a mythical weapon that is so dangerous, Powerful, vile, evil that it can destroy a whole universe_

_mine__or yours, by yours I mean the human world, it was called the Kah-gash, it originally was a force until it split into 3 invisible parts – The Trigger, The Eyes , and The Memory. Kah–Gash is later reunited and returns as a force in ethereal state of Grubitschs Grady, Cornelius Fleck and Bec McConn" "What does this have to do with me?" Lord Loss sighs "Everything. Melena and Caspian are not your parents... The Kah–Gash is" I stood there dumb struck "WWW what? But I don't understand?" "The Kah-Gash"they did some sort of 'serious' magic and was able to produce you" "Whose my Parents then?" "The Kah - Gash is both of your parents both mother and father, although they may not know it" I still had millions of questions that needed answers buzzing through my head "But the last one, Bec McConn the Memory. She has the last name why that is?" "It's because she is the only female in the Kah – Gash, she's like a mother to you" "She IS? She's still alive!" "Yes I can feel it but no one has ANY knowledge of her" I sigh "But my so-called parents Caspian and Melena , how comes i can't go to them?" Lord Loss looked down "I don't know how to say this to you; I don't want my servant turning mad. They're dead" I stare at him "Nice way to tell me idiot!" I think in my head "D-d-Dead? But it's only been a month!" "Yes that's the other secret. Time has deceived us it changes in different worlds" "What do you mean?" "We have different time zones, in the demon world it's been 1 month but in the human world it been 45 years..." "That's not possible! Is it?" I ask, Loss stars to laugh "You thought Demons weren't real but your half of one!" I start to laugh too not only because of what lord loss said because i was think if there's 2 boys and 1 girl in the Kah – Gash whose my father out of Grubbs and Kernel? I'm about to step into the portal but Lord Loss holds me back "Time is not what we think it is Annabelle. 5 years might be 5 years, a year might be 350 years, an hour might be a minute or a minute might be a 10 seconds. Time can't be trusted; It's your enemy, think about it. Even though Time stands still for me but for you and a lot of the others around... Time is running out"..._


End file.
